8
AXC Dudes + TDI Bros- Manectric Electivire Nidoking Swellow Scrafty Starmie Absol Venusaur Owen Geoff Duncan Lindsay Manectric "Jersey" Electivire "Gassy" Nidoking "Surfer dude" Swellow "A kid" Scrafty "Cowboy" Starmie "Laid Back" Absol "Bad Boy" Venusaur "Black" Owen Geoff Duncan Lindsay # "The Fiery Farts" # # Swellow "Kid" # Geoff # Absol "Bad Boy" # Electivire "Gassy" # Manectric "Jersey" # Nidoking "Surfer" # # # "The Power Poops" # # Lindsay # Duncan # Venusaur "Black" # Owen # Scrafty "Cowboy" # Starmie "Laid" Swellow Geoff Absol Electivire Manectric Nidoking Lindsay Duncan Venusaur Owen Scrafty Starmie Order of arrival: # Lindsay # Scrafty # Starmie # Owen # Absol # Geoff # Manectric # Venusaur # Duncan # Nidoking # Electivire # Swellow -How "AXC: enter the zone" should be- A total recast of contestants and hosts only 9 contestants will compete with all of them coming from this season and be transformed into humans with totally different personalities along with the hosts, Here they are: only one host will be around this time with it being Alex a white muscular 19 year old black haired and eyed jock with a black shirt and blue jeans with grey flip flips. Alex is a all star football player who just won the Super Bowl single handily and decides to host "The Alex Dude Challenge" coming off of his fame high. alex is a mean bully and in high school was a popular athlete who beat up all nerds and only went out with big fitted skinny girls he's very handsome and also had sex with all of his sexy female teachers to get good grades, he's very dumb and only knows how to play literally every sport in existence and master all of them but can't solve 1+1 he's still thinks farts and bodily gasses/fluids are funny and thinks scooby-doo 2 is the best movie in existence. Alex is a hard christen and believes that jesus loving able-bodied white cis straight men are better than another person or race on earth and hates anything other than that along with that he comes from a rich family and has lots of male bro friends who are also jocks. alex is a little less than 7 feet tall and has a pair of big firm bouncy round butt cheeks and is very gassy and can burp and fart on command and wins all the farting contests with his friends he also is rumored to have a very wide 1 foot long penis lastly alex has terrible breath and armpit smells which he's proud of since he thinks it makes him manly. Alex is hoping that he'll be a great host and make lots of jock friends and fuck a lot of women Nidoking will transform into Nick a surfer dude from LA, nick has pink/purple long shoulder length hair Absol will turn into adam a bad boy Electivire will become Ethan a gassy male Manectric will take form of Mike a jersey boy Venusuar will become Ven a black guy Scrafty will envole into Steven a cowboy Starmie will take shape of Scar a Laid back Swellow Will transform into Stan a kid And all the girls will combine into Carmen a Big titted girl # Jump off plane survive safari zone and race back # Build pyramid and then race to finish # Log rolling PVP # Jump Plane to sefecice target # Redo of second part of episode 1 challenge # Jump on disappearing poles # Catch most wild pokemon # Stay on rolling log longest -The Jerk Jocks- Nidoking will transform into Nick a surfer dude Absol will turn into adam a bad boy Electivire will become Ethan a gassy male -The Farting Frat Boys" Manectric will take form of Mike a jersey boy Venusuar will become Ven a black guy Scrafty will envole into Steven a cowboy -The Burping Bros- Starmie will take shape of Scar a Laid back Swellow Will transform into Stan a kid And all the girls will combine into Carmen a Big titted girl